


I know you will

by KFlynn



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Almost a kiss, Enjolras is pining, Enjolras is somewhat dense, Fluff, M/M, Model AU, Photographer Grantaire, background Ferre/Courf, kind of model Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFlynn/pseuds/KFlynn
Summary: “Okay, Enjolras. I want your upper body slightly turned. And now… tell me about yourself and don’t mind the camera.”The blonde nodded, frowned slightly. “I am a student here in Paris, studying social studies. I share a flat with my two best friends, my parents live in the country and my mother trains horses. I am an active person and try to do what I can to help those who need help-““Oh? What do you currently do?” R asked, moving to the side to take more photos.“Together with my friends we collected money and items to create boxes with the most important things a homeless person would need. We then handed them out to over… 100 people.”“Huh….”“What…?” Enjolras asked now, tilting his head slightly.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	I know you will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hi0ctane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi0ctane/gifts).



> This one's for @Hi0ctane , because the weekend was kind of rough and I wanted to be a nice best friend and gift a story <3 I hope it's not too rough, as I haven't written a story in a while (I am clearly NOT looking at all the half finished Sterek stories on my desktop... whoopsie!); I basically just started writing, being given the word 'model' and nothing else... and this is the result.

Enjolras was pining.

It had all been Courf’s fault, really. After all it had been him who had come up with the idea to try this. It had been him who had begun to take photos of Enjolras and posted them on Instagram and Twitter. Courf had initiated that he opened his own Instagram Account (and it really had taken long to find a name that was available still. It even had led to Ferre trying to help), and he even tried to keep it updated regularly.

He now posted pictures of the view from his room, the tea he liked to drink, and sometime selfies. Enjolras often forgot to upload photos of himself, but his friends regularly reminded him to do it. Courf sometimes tried to take fancy pictures of him that didn’t look like random selfies, and made him lean against the window, or stop in front of flowers, or… whenever inspiration struck him.

Enjolras had to admit that he didn’t mind this that much. He wouldn’t have done any of this on his own, and in the beginning he had been unnerved by it, but by now he almost enjoyed it. He could see that the pictures of him weren’t that bad, and although he didn’t really think about his looks, he could neutrally admit that he could be considered handsome.

At first everything had been quite harmless: nothing but this Instagram. Nothing but harmless fun to mostly humour Courf.

It had led to him discovering Instagram together with his friends, following their accounts and actually spending time on his phone to like their pictures and to comment.

All harmless, really.

Until the strange E-Mail.

An E-Mail, asking him to come to a casting.

Courf had been more than excited and, of course, announced himself Enjolras’ manager and wasn’t even deterred by Ferre’s laughter.

“Who is this… Grand R anyhow?” Enjolras asked, sitting on the couch in their shared flat, snorting slightly. Ferre sat across him, softly massaging one of Courf’s feet as he read a book about the human anatomy.

“R!” Courf announced, sighing. “He is a God. He is amazing. R is a photographer who is really huge in the scene. He doesn’t give a lot of interviews, and never posts his face online, but his work is really amazing. I would love to work with him, but duuuuh… The agency never accepted me!”

“Might be due to you writing them a tad too often…” Ferre interrupted with a smile.

“How often did you write them?” Enjolras asked, leaning forward. 

“MAN! Only a couple of times…!”

“A couple?” Ferre murmured, and looked up from his book. “You wrote them every day of the month. For three months.”

“WELL! I am resilient!”

Enjolras laughed at that, shaking his head, ignoring Courf’s protests. “I’m going to accept it. And maybe, if this works out, I can tell them that you’re so awesome, and maybe they’re going to contact you?”

“You…. You…. I LOVE YOU!” Courf exclaimed, forming a heart with his hands. “… not as much as I love Ferre, of course! But different!”

The blonde only chuckled.

+++

A couple of days later, Enjolras walked into a building, more nervous than he wanted to admit. His friends fully supported him, and Feuilly would even have accompanied him if his Boss hadn’t called last minute. His friend had been more than sorry, but then he had left, working his ass off once again.

It really was time for him to either find a better paying job, or to finally gain success with his amazing fans he painted himself. Enjolras had shared some of his works on his Instagram recently, and tried to boost his popularity as well. He himself didn’t really care about being popular online, but a lot of followers did give him the option to talk about everything that was important to him and to make people aware of the problems that needed solving. And so he talked about a lot in his stories, such as the animal shelter that had been close to shutting down, and various political topics he tried to fight. It was a good platform for that, although he sometimes really had to hold back to not discuss things too heatedly.

There was one person in particular who always commented on his stories, taking his arguments apart. He was a nuisance, and sometimes Enjolras just snarled when another message popped in. Ferre had asked him why he didn’t block the guy if it angered him that much… but he had to admit that the guy’s arguments made sense. He often didn’t like them because they pointed out the flaws in his structures, but he also had to admit that it did help him to perfect his reasoning. And it was almost fun to discuss with him, to write back and forth.

The guy’s name was Grantaire, and his account didn’t tell much apart from him being an artist. A fantastic artist. He obviously sometimes took photos as well, liked wine, did fence, dance and box. He seemed fascinating, and before long Enjolras found himself regularly commenting, and even directly addressing him in his stories.

It was fun.

And today it was comforting. He had uploaded a picture of Paris, writing about himself being nervous, and Grantaire had commented that he was sure that he’d do great. He was supportive and even sent him a funny gif in a note.

It was somewhat strange to write that regularly with someone whom he actually didn’t really know. But still, he didn’t stop it. He didn’t want to stop. Enjolras liked it; truly enjoyed it. Some (Courf) might even say that he had a crush by now…

…which, of course, was ridiculous. How could he have a crush on a person he hadn’t ever seen?

His thoughts were taken off the matter as he was greeted by a dark haired woman behind a counter. She sent him over to another room, where he was one of at least a dozen other men and women. Most of them looked as if they were used to this, and he really felt out of place…

…but he agreed to do this, and he wasn’t one to back out.

So he sat down, sighed, and grabbed his mobile, typing along. Ferre was working, Feuilly as well, Jean busy with his newest poems so that he could finally finish his first book and publish it, Bahorel was busy cooking something for Feuilly to bring him food in his amusing way of courting the other one. Which left Courf. And Grantaire.

He decided to open Instagram and write Grantaire.

‘Sitting here in between all those people who look like models. I’m so out of place here.’

Enjolras hit ‘send’ and then waited before he quickly spotted the sign that Grantaire was typing ahead.

‘Don’t worry. You’ll do great.’

It made him smile before he glanced up as the first people were called and left the room, heading over to the other area where the test photos would be taken. 

‘Thanks. It started now. Any tips what I should do? Never worked with a photographer before.’

This time it took a while, and it almost made him frown before the answer finally reached him, just as the next person left the room.

‘Just be yourself. Don’t play a role.’

He smiled and leaned back after texting a ‘thanks’. Contrary to what he had expected, he didn’t have to wait long before the woman from the front counter asked him to follow her to the other room. Enjolras put his mobile away, and glanced around. It was a simple room with a white wall, a camera and some lights in front of it. And a guy next to the camera who looked like Enjolras’ dream come true…

He had dark and curly hair, looked trained, and his eyes were the most beautiful shade he had ever seen. It almost made him stutter, but he still approached him, shaking hands as he introduced himself as ‘Enjolras’.

The gaze the guy gave him was obviously interested, but there was also something else he couldn’t quite place.

“So, you’re the one without any experience?” he said, and gosh, this voice.

Enjolras just nodded.

“Okay. Great. Please stand in front of the white wall, take off your jacket and look at me.”

“Will do…” he mumbled, took off the jacket while walking there, then turned around to glance at him just as the camera clicked for the first time. “Eh… I wasn’t ready, sorry-“

“Nah! Don’t worry. I don’t want you to pose for me. I want to see the natural you. This is just a test shoot, to check if you’d work for the next project.”

“What is it about?”

“Huh?”

“The project?”

The guy laughed, grinned and looked at the woman. “He’s the first to ask.”

“Told ya he was great!”

“Thanks, Ep!” He gave her a thumbs up, and she slowly left, closing the door behind her.

“Okay, Enjolras. I want your upper body slightly turned. And now… tell me about yourself and don’t mind the camera.”

The blonde nodded, frowned slightly. “I am a student here in Paris, studying social studies. I share a flat with my two best friends, my parents live in the country and my mother trains horses. I am an active person and try to do what I can to help those who need help-“

“Oh? What do you currently do?” R asked, moving to the side to take more photos.

“Together with my friends we collected money and items to create boxes with the most important things a homeless person would need. We then handed them out to over… 100 people.”

“Huh….”

“What…?” Enjolras asked now, tilting his head slightly.

“Well, it’s noble and all. But it doesn’t solve the problems of the people on the streets. It’s nothing but a momentary remedy. Was it really worth all the effort if it doesn’t help with the problem at hand?”

Enjolras snorted. “It might not solve the full problem, but it is a good deed. And it might be just a momentary remedy, but isn’t it better to help a bit than nothing at all?”

R’s lips quirked up. “It helps them for… how long? A week maybe?”

“A week is better than nothing at all.” Enjolras shot back, grumbling slightly. Great, another person who criticized his deeds and ideas.

“Grantaire…”

“Hm?” R looked up at that.

“…he does that as well. Criticizing my ideas and plans.”

“Does he, now… ?” R murmured, taking some more photos before he stopped, glancing at the pictures with a smile, and standing really close to Enjolras.

He looked at him, studying his face closely. He almost felt caught when R glanced up and their eyes connected. Enjolras didn’t look away, the tips of his ears turning slightly red.

The man looked at him, and then began to smile.

“Thanks, Enjolras.”

The blonde blinked, cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. “Oh… so…”

“Yeah, we’re done. Eponine will write you again the next days, once I looked through all the photos.”

Enjolras nodded, then slipped back into his jacket and turned to leave, reached for his mobile to text Grantaire again, totally missing how R’s mobile chimed as soon as he sent the message.

++++

He was pining.

And it felt horrible.

Enjolras sat in front of his desk, groaning and placing his head on the book in front of him. He felt so stupid, like a fool in love. And that so wasn’t him. That was what Courf did, even what Bahorel did. But he didn’t do it.

Enjolras didn’t pine.

He raised his head, put the hair into a messy bun, then checked his mobile, sighing when he realized that Grantaire still hadn’t replied. They had talked a lot these last days, and by now he was sure that he had a crush on the guy. A full on crush.  
And he had no idea whether Grantaire felt the same; and no idea how to even talk about the topic at hand. After all, how did one ask that? Ferre and Courf had been in love since forever, and he had seen them deal with being in love with each other and one part not knowing about it for a long time. Ferre had loved Courf for years, but Courf had first tried to focus on himself being hetero. It had taken him a while to come to terms with him loving his best friend. But ever since they had talked about it, they never stopped kissing any more and it was lovely to see them together. 

Enjolras, however, had never been in a relationship before. He had been asked in High School a couple of times, but he had always said no. After all, he had loved none of them.

But now, with Grantaire… he could actually imagine a relationship.

Nonetheless, imagining things and actually initiating them were two different things. And all of a sudden Enjolras found himself nervous and afraid that the other part could say ‘no’; and he really didn’t want to face a potential heartbreak.

Pining was far better.

Enjolras let out a load groan. Okay, he was pining. He had to admit it.

Suddenly his mobile chimed, and he instantly reached for it.

‘Heya! Sorry, I’ve been really busy lately! But I got a great project coming and I’m really excited to work on it’

Back was the smile on his face, but before he could type an answer, his laptop chimed as well, showing him the e-mail which told him that he had been accepted for the photo project with R. 

‘I got a cool project coming as well!’, he texted back, and soon they were writing back and forth.

++++

Some time later, and a heartfelt talk with Feuilly, Enjolras was back to the building.

Eponine greeted him with a smile and had him sign a contract, then sent him over to another room with mirrors. There he was greeted by two more persons, one introducing herself as Musichetta, while the other guy called him Lesgle and placed water on the table.

“Okay. Wow, you’re handsome!”, Musichetta chimed, then pulled his hair back and reached for a brush.

“I am going to make you even prettier!”, she announced with a bright smile, while Enjolras just nodded.

“What is the topic of the photoshoot…?”, he asked after a while, feeling so strange with someone applying makeup to his face. Lesgle chuckled as he saw his face, patting his back.

“Topic is the French Revolution. Which means lots of fog, something that looks like a barricade and you fighting at the front.”

“Oh? That sounds interesting…”

“Ooooooh yes, R is really excited!”, Musichetta agreed.

“So, you’re his friends…?”, Enjolras asked, not liking the silence at all.

“Yeah!”, Lesgle murmured. “I met him in Uni, Chetta’s my girlfriend and Joly, my boyfriend met him through me. Now we’re all besties!”

Enjolras blinked at that, but Chetta only grinned. “You’re…?”

“Yeah. I got two boys. And I don’t care what anyone thinks about that. We love each other and we’re happy.”

He nodded. “And that’s the most important aspect. As long as you’re happy with it, all’s good.”

“Yeah! R was right, you’re really okay!”, Lesgle mentioned, tripping over a chair with a laugh.

Enjolras only raised an eyebrow. R formed this opinion during the brief photoshoot? Strange guy.

“Relax.” Lesgle and Chetta said together. He then did his hair, humming softly to himself. It took some more minutes, but then they brought him clothes he should change into, leaving him alone for that. He changed into dark trousers, boots, a white shirt, a red belt, a red coat and some sort of thin scarf.

Musichetta smiled brightly when he left the room, sorted the collar and then pushed him on. “Go get him, tiger!”

It made him laugh softly as he headed into the main room again, where he really spotted something like a barricade, two fog machines, some lights and the camera again. R greeted him shortly after, smiling happily now.

“Welcome back!”

“Hey….”, Enjolras murmured. “Thanks for… booking me for this.”

“Oh sheesh, stop being so stiff. That’s so unlike you.”

Enjolras frowned at that, being puzzled again. “…. Unlike me? We only briefly saw each other?”

“Oh… oh! You haven’t figured it out, have you?”

“Figured out… what?”, he mumbled, at which R began to laugh. “Oh man. This is priceless! I thought it was so obvious…”

He huffed. “What was obvious?”, he asked, getting impatient.

R approached him, still smiling. “It’s me. Grantaire.”

“…”

Enjolras did nothing but stare for a second, his eyes wide. His mouth even was open, at least until Grantaire reached out and carefully pushed his mouth close.

“Yeah. I could have made it clearer… but I thought all the hints I gave you were pretty clear. Like working on projects, photography? And that I was always busy when R was busy?”

“I…. was so dense…”, Enjolras whispered, blinking before he let out a groan.

“A bit?”, Grantaire agreed with a laugh. “So… is that a bad thing? Me being Grantaire…?”

“I… eh… no! No that’s… fine. More than fine.”, he mumbled, not taking his eyes off the other man. “Actually… I wanted to meet you for a while now, just didn’t really dare to ask…”

“Didn’t dare? Why that?”

“Well… what if you didn’t want to meet me? What If you wouldn’t like me?”

“Like…?” Grantaire snorted at that. “I do far more than like you, dear revolutionary. I have such a big crush on you, it’s not even funny any more…”

Now R suddenly sounded afraid, tense, and Enjolras found himself staring with his heart beating heavily.

“I….”

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same. Don’t fret. But I hope we still can do the photosh-“

“I do!”, Enjolras suddenly stated and now Grantaire was left to stare.

“What?”

“I…. feel the same. I-“

“Oh my gosh… date me please. Go out with me!”, Grantaire blurted out and reached for his hands, touching them carefully.

Enjolras chuckled. “Sure. Yeah. Let’s go on a date.”

“This… this is so the best day ever!”, R insisted, leaning in really close, his breath ghosting over Enjolras’ lips…

…when suddenly Eponine laughed. “HEY! First work, then fun! Take the photos, then you can smooch!”

Both looked at her, and then started laughing at the same time.

“Sure! Let’s take the photos, and then I will smooch you a lot. If that’s okay with you?”

“More than okay…”, Enjolras replied with a smile, then he turned around and approached the barricade.

“Be the leader in red, Enjolras!”


End file.
